The present application relates to a novel and useful dead spot elimination apparatus for employment on a stringed instrument.
The long decay of a string vibration on a stringed instrument, such as an electric guitar, is considered to be a quality attribute. In reality, a phenomenon known as the “dead spot” exists and reveals itself as a lack of “sustain” on a note, usually in the range of C, C#, or D when played on the G string, in the case of an electric bass. In other words, the sound at a dead spot dies away quickly and does not possess “sustain”, being shorter than the notes played at adjacent frets on either side of the affected note. Although the entire bass vibrates when a bass electric guitar is played at the dead spot, resonance in the neck of the bass causes the problem. In other words, at a dead spot the energy generated by a particular string flows to the neck, which results in a faster decay of the note.
In the past, a novel device found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,592,668 successfully eliminates wolf notes in stringed instruments such as cellos, violins, and the like. However, such device has limited success in eliminating dead spots on stringed instruments such as electric basses.
A dead spot elimination apparatus for employment on a stringed instrument, which is easily installed and operated, would be a notable advance in the musical instrument field.